Our love Story
by XoXo-Smiley-Riley-OxOx
Summary: ** Was Alice and Jasper** Alice and Jasper have been friends-not friends but best friends- since they were kids but Alice has liked him for years but Jasper is dating Maria. How does Jasper feel? does he like Alice too? A/H
1. Alice

I need to get away, I thought as I grabbed my song book and ran to my room and shut the door. I begun to play a new song that had just came to me I started singing about the one guy that could break my heart in two; Jasper Ryan Hale Whitlock.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

I still can't believe Jasper has been dating Maria for a year and a half. Jasper and I have been friends since I was born, him being 2 years older than me. I knew are parents thought it would be Jasper and Emmett my older brother and Rosalie and I but it was always the other way around it was Rose and Emmett and Jasper and I. Edward and Bella moved later in kindergarten, Edward was from Chicago his parents died of a very rare flu that the Doctors didn't catch earlier. He was adopted by his God-parents Carlisle and Esme who were like second parents to us. Bella's story wasn't like Edwards though her mom left this rainy town with her when she was a few months old, but her dad got her back. Well that was all of those years ago now Edward, Bella, Rose and I are juniors' at Forks High School. I looked around my room and garbed my guitar and my old song book. I started singing a song I wrote when I had to go to my grandparents for the summer. I play my guitar and start to sing.

_Hey, Jazzy (The Cause Of All That) lyrics_

_I remember him_

_Shakin' off the dust_

_He could walk the walk_

_He was one of us_

_When he went away_

_I went down that day_

_Tryin' to cheer him up_

_Said you won't be missin' much_

_And all that I remember_

_When I think of him back then_

_Is a fast-talkin' fun-lovin' boy we called a friend_

_Hey little Jazzy just got back_

_he's still wearing his baseball hat_

_Struck out twice and came back to sit with me_

_The game got called on a count of the weather_

_The rain came down and we huddled together_

_Thinkin' that life just couldn't get better_

_And when he walked away I noticed_

_he was lookin' back_

_I hope I'm the cause of all that_

_An accidental touch_

_Never meant so much_

_Makes me realize that we're not close enough_

_He used to talk so loud_

_Now he's whispering_

_Trying to draw me in_

_I'm listening_

_He was always after somethin'_

_Now I wonder if it's me_

_Maybe I'm just dreaming_

_But I call em' as I see em'_

_Oh hey Jazzy just got back_

_He's still wearing his baseball hat_

_Struck out twice and came back to sit with me_

_The game got called on a count of the weather_

_The rain came down and we huddled together_

_Thinkin' that life just couldn't get better_

_And when he walked away I noticed_

_He was lookin' back_

_I hope that I'm the cause of all that_

_Look that he shares_

_When he flips his hair_

_Tells me where he's coming from_

_That it's going somewhere_

_(Somewhere, somewhere)_

_Well hey Jazzy just got back_

_He's still wearing his baseball hat_

_Struck out twice and came back to sit with me_

_The game got called on a count of the weather_

_The rain came down and we huddled together_

_I swear no uniform ever looked better_

_When he walked away I noticed_

_He was lookin' back_

_I hope that I'm the cause of all that_

_(The cause of all that)_

_Hey little Jazzy just got back_

Thinking back that was the day I knew I was in love with him, I don't think I could ever forget that day.

**Flashback:**

"Mom we are going to miss the game!" I yelled.

"Mary Alice Brandon"- earning an oh from my brother Emmett.-"look out the window." My mom says. I turn to see Jasper up at bat.

"I love you mom call you when the games over by!" I yelled jumping out of the car. Emmett runs and tells the coach he's there for their last game. I go sit in an empty bleacher and watch him bat. He struck out twice before he came and sat with me. Of course being in the little rainy town of Forks it started raining. He put his jacket over our heads. That was the day I knew I was in love with Jasper Ryan Whitlock.


	2. Jasper

Jasper P.O.V

What just happened? Alice and I were talking when Maria called going off about my voice mail for I swear the millionth time. The reason she was so worked up about it was because I wouldn't let her change it.

**Flashback**

Alice and I were lying on my bed talking about my new cell phone.

"So Jazzy can I make your voicemail?" she asked sweetly. I said yes instantly I can't say no to those eyes.

She rolled over grabbed my phone and stated dialing my voicemail.

"Hey you reached Jazzy or Jasper Ryan Hale Whitlock he cannot come to the phone now so leave your name, number, and a message and he might get back to you! Peace out, Drive safely and love you!" I got a lot of grief for that from Emmett and Edward but I liked it.

**END Flashback**

I turn around to see Alice running to the door with tears in her eyes I hang up but Alice is already gone. I have always loved Alice but she sees me as an older brother right? Girls are so confusing! I picked up my old book that I wrote all my songs in Alice is the only one who knows about it but she thinks half of them are about Maria. When actually I have never wrote about Maria. I pick up my Guitar and start to sing.

Smile

You're better then the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler than the flip side

Of my pillow, that's right

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where

You send me, lets me know that it's okay

Yeah, it's okay

And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed

Sing like bird, dizzy in my head

Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone,

Somehow you come along just like

A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack

And just like that

You steal away the rain, and just like that

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed

Sing like bird, dizzy in my head

Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you

'Cause every time that I get around you

I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed

Sing like bird, dizzy in my head

Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)

Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)

Oh, you make me smile

I wrote that for Alice when I figured out that I loved her that was three years ago.

It was way past time to break up with Maria!


	3. Finally

Alice's P.O.V

It was now Friday three days since I had walked out the door of Jaspers house, and like every time Esme and Carlisle are gone for the weekend we were all staying at the Cullen's for the weekend. When I got to Jasper's house Rose answered the door with a smile telling me that Jasper was upstairs in his room. I thanked her as she walked out the door no doubt to meet Emmett. I quietly walked up the stairs and smiled when I heard him singing my favorite song, Smile. I sighed quietly I wished he would have written it for me but oh well. I clap as walked in.

"I still say you should try out for American Idol Jazzy!" I tell him watching in amusement as he jumps.

"Man Ali you scared me to death, and I promise I will the year after you win." He told me with a wink.

"You Rose still thinks that David Cook should have lost? I wish she would get over it! I mean doesn't the girl remember I'm never wrong? But no every time someone brings it up she is saying David Cook should have lost." I say laughing.

"I know, so you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, oh Jazzy will you grab your guitar? I got my song book in the car; I just have a song in my head that I need to get out." I tell him as I walk out of his room.

"Of course Ali." he says and grabs his case and we leave. When we got there it was almost dark so we all went outside. Jasper brought his guitar and book. We were talking when the words of the song hit me.

"Jazzy hand me the guitar." he hands me it and grabs the book to start writing.

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl

Living in the crazy world

Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

The secrets, all my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else

It's so hard to be myself

And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you, oh, yeah

"Wow Ali that was great." He said in awe if only he knew that he is the one I wrote it for.

(Jas. P.O.V) After the song.

I loved the song. I think she wrote the sing for us. Dose she see me as brother? I need to break up with Maria now.

"Ali I have to call someone. I'll be right back." I told her. I walked a little way into the frost while Alice sat and watched the moon over the water of the lake.

I hit speed dial two (Alice was #1) it rung twice before she answered

"Hey Jazzy want to come over?" She asked.

"No Maria it's over my feelings about you changed." I told her honestly.

"Okay but when that whore of a pixie-" I hung up on her. I walked back to where Alice was laying and grabbed the guitar and started to sing.

Hang up that red dress,

Let down your hair,

Cancel those reservations

Don't need to go no where.

As good as your looking right now,

Girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,

There's a side of you that I wanna see

That never ceases to amaze me.

Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess

Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,

Thats the you that I like best,

Gimme that girl.

Gimme that girl lovin up on me,

Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,

Thats the you I wanna see,

Gimme that girl, gimme that girl.

Gimme the girl thats beautiful,

Without a trace of makeup of on,

Barefoot in the kitchen,

Singing her favorite song.

Dancing around like a fool,

Starring in her own little show,

Gimme the girl the rest of the world,

Ain't lucky enough to know.

Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess

Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,

Thats the you that I like best,

Gimme that girl.

Gimme that girl lovin up on me,

Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,

Thats the you I wanna see,

Gimme that girl, gimme that girl.

"Ali would you do me the honor of being my girl?" I asked.

"Yes a thousand times yes!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around me.

I leaned in to kiss her beautiful lips. I was like fireworks.


	4. Prom

Alice's P.O.V

I can't believe Jasper and I have been dating a half a year. We don't want to be one of those couples that go all out for stuff like that, but we agreed to sing each other one of our new songs we wrote. Tonight was also prom night. I picked out my dress a long with Bella's and Rose let me pick hers too.

"So Alice you and Jasper have been dating six months today right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I love him so much." I said dreamily.

"So are you guys doing anything special tonight?" Rose asked me.

"We each wrote each other a song instead of buying each other gifts." I told them.

"I wish I was musically inclined but sadly I'm not. Edward is but me? Nope I couldn't sing if my life depended on it." Bella said. Rose nodded

"With Emmett it's sports." Rose said. We talked while we did our make-up and put are dresses on. This year's theme was a black and white night in Paris. I had a black dress with a red belt and red shoe's. Bella had a strapless white dress that had black dots and a black belt. Roses dress was a floor length, black, and strapless. Edward was going to wear a black tuxedo with a white tie. Emmett was wearing a white tux with a black tie and Jazzy was going to wear a white tux with a red bow tie. When we went downstairs I saw all the guys but Jasper.

"Hey beautiful you look great" I heard Jasper say behind me I jumped.

"Hey Jazzy you look handsome." I said telling the truth.

We got in the limo to go to Edwards house for pictures. The reason we had a limo was because it was Jasper and Emmett's' senior year. After picture's we went to the prom. It was fun, but I couldn't wait till it was over. Rosalie and Emmett were the King and queen. They were adorable and finally it was over. We all got in the limo it dropped me and Jasper off at the park.

"Okay I want to go first Ali and say I love you more than life itself I know I know it is cheesy but I do."

Living our Love Song

Baby, when I look at you

With your hair falling down in your baby blues

Standing there across the room

I get so elost in the way you move

It makes me reminisce, back to years ago

On a night like this

Teary-eyed, as you took my hand

And I told you I'd be your man

So many thing have come, so many things have gone

One thing that's stayed the same is

Our love's still going strong

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love

Something like this just doesn't exist between a

Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess

People said it would never work out

But living dreams, we shattered all doubts

Feels good to prove 'em wrong

Livin' our love song

Darling, when you look at me

With my heart beatin' fast, and my shaky knees

It's pretty hard to believe

After all these years, I still need you this badly

You're dancing in my arms

With a spotlight moon and a sea of stars

Oh girl we've come so far

Everything I want is everything you are

Just wanna lay you down, say I love you

Without a sound

I think you know what I'm talkin' about

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love

Something like this just doesn't exist between a

Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess

People said it would never work out

But living dreams, we shattered all doubts

Feels good to prove 'em wrong

Livin' our love song

I was crying I loved it so much.

"Thank you Jazzy I love it now it's my turn."

Jasper P.O.V

I couldn't wait to hear Ali's song I knew I would love it.

I just call you mine.

I pinch myself sometimes to make sure

I'm not in a dream, that's how it seems

I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments

I've ever known, it feels like home

And here I am, I wanna be your everything

There you are turning winter into spring

And everyone that sees you always wants to know you

And everyone that knows you always has a smile

You're a standing ovation after years of waiting

For a chance to fall and shine

Everyone calls you amazing yeah, I just call you mine

I fall apart and just a word from you somehow seems to fix

Whatever's wrong, oh, you reach into the weakest moments

And remind me that I'm strong, you've gotta know

I'd be a fool not to see or even worse

To forget that you're more than I deserved

'Cause everyone that sees you always wants to know you

And everyone that knows you always has a smile

You're a standing ovation after years of waiting

For a chance to fall and shine

Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine

Nothing makes sense when you're not here

As it my whole world disappears

Without you what's the point of anything?

'Cause everyone that sees you always wants to know you

And everyone that knows you always has a smile

You're the dream that I've been chasing after years of waiting

For a chance to fall and shine

Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine

Everyone calls you amazing, yeah, yeah, I just call you mine

"Thank you Ali. That is the most beautiful song in the world." I told her. I knew I had to tell her know. "Ali you know how I applied to NYU?" I asked.

"Yeah you want to be a history teacher and they also have a great music program." she said.

"I got in." I said barley over a whisper.

"That's great Jazzy we still have all summer together."

"No we don't I got into an advancement program." I said again barely over a whisper.

"When do you leave?" She asked the question I had been dreading.

"Next week."

"How long have you known?" She asked when I didn't answer. "Jasper Ryan Hale Whitlock, when did you find out?"

"Two months ago."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't get the words out."

"Whatever, I want to go home. Now Jasper!" She yelled angry tears pouring out of her pretty eyes. I pulled out my cell phone and called the limo driver to pick them up. They drove to Alice's house the others went to a hotel. I tried to explain in the limo but she slammed the door in my face I got out and sat on the porch all night long. When I woke up Alice handed me a plate of pancakes and we both rushed our apologies at the same time causing us both to laugh. Maybe this wasn't what a Hollywood love story was but it was good enough for us.


	5. last chapter 27 years later

**I am back! I have desided to rewrite some chapters for my stories this is the first one!**

* * *

Roseabella's P.O.V

Hi I'm Roseabella Marie Hale, my parents are Alice and Jasper Hale, I'm sixteen, I have a twin brother named Zaydon Edward Hale and two younger siblings also twins. Yes you heard right Mary Alice Brandon-Hale had two sets of twins. Zayden and I are into music were as Jason Emmett and Lily Esme were more sporty. It was are parents 25th anniversary ( they got married when my mom turned 19.) me and Z were writing them a song. Everyone was here, Aunt Rosie, Uncle Em, Edward and Bella with all there kids. I saw my cousin Lacey flirting with one of Zays friends. Looking at her it's a miracle that uncle Em's hair isn't fully grey yet. Lils was looking at one of Jase's friends, Nathan I think his name was. My mom swears shes the reason behind dad's receding hair. I was lost in thought when my boyfriend Edward Jason (E.J) came up behind me a gave me a hug.

"Hey beautiful." He said a kissed my cheek. E.J looked exactly like his father except for his eyes he had his mothers eye's.

"Hey handsome." I said an reached up and kissed him. His parents came over to give me a hug.

"Hi Bella and Edward Sr." I smiled at them.

"Hello Bella Marie." Edward said.

"Quite there here!" Came from the loud mouth other known as Zackery James Brandon my loud obnoxious cousin. What Lizzie -E.J's little sister- sees in him I have no clue.

"Zak shut-it!" came from Zaine, Jacob Black and Vanessa Black nee Wolf son. Zaine was Nessie's (E.J's twin.) boyfriend. Then my mom and dad walk in.

"Surprise! Happy 25th anniversary!" We all yelled.

"Thank you! Thank-you" Mom screamed jumping up and down. For a 44 year old she acted more like a 16 teen year old than I did at times. I saw my dad roll his eyes at my mom's antics. Lily and Jason gave them their present. A huge framed picture of all of us, including Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, Bella, Edward, E.J, Nessie, Zaine, Lizzie, Lacey and Zak. Me and Zay were next.

"Me and Zayden would like to sing a song we wrote together for you." I told them I grabbed a guitar while Zay went to the drums.

**Alice's song. (Oh My My My)**

_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_In the sky, the pretty lights'_

_'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love_  
_And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'_

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees_  
_Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me_  
_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one lot bad_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_They never believed we really fall in love_  
_And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

_Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark_  
_Two A.M, riding in your truck_  
_Yet all I need is here next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_  
_Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight_  
_You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my_

_A few years ago when comin' around_  
_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_  
_Then you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
_Our whole town came and our mommas cried_  
_You said, 'I do' and I did too_

_Take me home when we met so many years before_  
_Where we rock our babies on the very front porch_  
_After all this time, you and I_

_When I'll be 87 you'll be 89_  
_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_  
_In the sky, oh, my, my, my_

I finished the last note and looked at my parents. Mom was crying and had her face in my dads chest. Dad had tears in his eyes. Everyone loved the song, E.J wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and hoped we would have a love like that when we were older.

**The end **for now

* * *

Okay so is it better or worse than the first? I'm going to redo all the chapters I just wanted to redo this one first. All the kids pics is on my blog! P.S take the survey with is better Harry Potter or Twilight right now Harry is winning.

Love,

Rainey


	6. READ PLEASE!

Hey guys long time no see! SO I finally did it! I went back and rewrote the chapters to make them flow better, quite frankly I am appalled by some of the misspeling. Go back and reread the story and tell me what you guys think!

LOVE,

SmileyRiley


End file.
